Azari
Azari is the son of Black Panther and Storm. He was taken to safety by Iron Man alongside with James Rogers, Torunn and Henry Pym Jr. to keep them all safe from Ultron. Azari along with his other siblings only knew of the Avengers through Tony's tales of their former glory days. One day while he is playing hide and seek with Pym, The Vision arrives at the refuge. Tony tells everyone to wait in James room until he tells them otherwise. While Azari is fine with waiting, the others are not. He fails at convincing them to wait as Tony instructed. When he failed, he and his siblings found a secret entrance to a repair bay, under their parent's grave markers. As they searched, they found a room full of Iron Man-style robots who resembled each of their parents. While James and Torunn lingered, Azari and Pym kept moving and managed to find Tony and the strange robot. While the pair eavesdropped on Tony and Vision, James accidentally activated the robots. Because they are programmed to defeat Ultron upon activation, they immediately take off to do so, whereupon they are detected by Ultron, revealing the location of the refuge. Ultron fights and then reprograms the Iron Avenger robots to follow now his commands, and quickly proceeds to the refuge. When Ultron found them, they escaped with their lives (along with Vision's head), thanks to Tony distracting the malevolent machine. Although the ship was predestined for the Savage Land, Pym figured a means redirect the shuttle to Ultron's citadel for a counteroffensive. When they arrived at Ultra City, Ultron's home base, they were attacked. Thankfully with the help of Hawkeye's son, Francis Barton, they managed to escape. Then Azari and the others learned he was the surviving son of the original Hawkeye. As they reached to the remains of NYC's Grand Central Station, the young Avengers sought Francis' help to rescue Tony. Francis believed Tony is good for dead, but an elder Betty Ross suggests that Tony is very much alive. The news renewed Azari's hopes. Francis then give Azari and the young Avengers instructions how to reach Ultron's lair. After that, Azari and the others proceed there. When the group appears trapped Pym points out that Azari has the ability to disable the door locks thanks to his power over electricity. Once past that hurtle, they found Tony and faced Ultron. Before Ultron could harm them however, Francis and his Scavengers arrived and helped them escape his citadel. In a abandoned theater, Tony explained to Azari and the others of Ultron's origins and the fall of the Avengers. Betty Ross mentioned of the still-alive Hulk, hiding in safety. Azari and the rest of the group decided to venture into the desert in a abandoned robot transport in hopes to enlist Banner/Hulk; once there, Banner tells them he doesn't want to become Hulk again, Azari and Pym manage to get Ultron's attention by activating the homing beacon on their escape vehicle, Ultron and the Iron Avengers quickly proceeds to there location. During the battle, Azari faced off against Iron Black Panther, who transformed into a robotic cat. When the situation looked grim, Azari remembered his power over electricity and blasted the robot to pieces. Eventually, Bruce Banner became Hulk again and defeats Ultron, breaking him in half. Then, Torunn threw Ultron to space. Powers Azari inherited many of his father's and mother's powers/abilities: * Peak Human Condition: Azari bodily functions are at the maximum limit of human condition. His natural capabilities are near-superhuman. * Peak Human Strength: Azari got his strength from his father. He is considerably stronger than the average human. * Peak Human Stamina: Azari's possess a highly developed musculature, as a result his musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the bodies of most humans. * Peak Human Endurance: Azari can endure more physical stress than the average human. * Peak Human Durability: Azari's skin, bone, and muscles are harder and stronger than normal humans. He can withstand tremendous impact force, without showing signs of injury or discomfort. * Peak Human Reflexes: Azari's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. * Peak Human Agility: Azari's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are at the pinnacle of human development. * Speed: Azari is able to run and move at speeds superior greater than the average human. His top speed is unknown. * Electrokinesis: Azari can manipulate and generate electricity. Abilities * Intellect: He is shown to be much smarter than the average person. * Multilingual: Azari can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. * Combat: Like his father, Azari is an expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Lightning Style Category:Avengers Category:X-Gene Category:Royalty Category:Black People Category:Multilingualism Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Wakanda Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Super Hero Category:Humans Category:Panther Clan Category:Son Category:Male Category:Electrokinesis